Pink Sugar
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: Canada goes to talk to Cuba at a world meeting in recent times and is surprised to find Cuba and Russia are closer than he knew. He is also reminded just how childish his brother can be.


"_Finally, the end of today's talk," _Canada thought with a sigh as he packed away his briefcase.

Today had been one of many in a series of ongoing talks between the nations. With the upcoming turning of the new year and everything going on in the world it had been decided that they would hold the unusually long conference in place of the normal meetings to try and actually get something accomplished. Surprisingly, there was some slim chance of it actually happening, between some nations anyways. Getting up, Canada turned and started for the door when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, making him start a bit, followed by a familiar boisterous and loud voice.

"Hey bro! Where you wandering off to? I was thinking that since we're done for the day, we should go have drinks and catch a movie or something. Ya know, bro stuff!"

Canada turned to find his brother beaming at him with his typical bright, crooked smile looking like he was waiting to hear what a great idea it was. Admittedly, after a few days of talks with his fellow nations, Canada was more than ready for a drink, but first, he needed to do one more thing. So he smiled sheepishly at America and said, "Umm, maybe a little later America. I need to talk with Cuba about something really quickly."

A slight frown passed over America's face before he perked back up. "Come on, can't it wait? You hang out with him all the time it seems like!"

But Canada just shook his head and slipped out from under his brother's hand. "No, I really need to go talk to him, but it'll be quick and then we can get that drink, ok?"

America pouted then sighed dramatically, throwing his hands up before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, fine! Go, talk to the commie!"

Canada frowned at America. He noticed and waggled his finger. "Hey, you can't tell me he's not one!"

Canada gave a long suffering sigh, "I was going to say it's rude. Please, Alfred, try to be nice, eh?"

With that he walked away to go actually find the island nation. Given that the talks were taking place in one of the more northern nations, chances were good it was going to be somewhere with a fireplace. Canada just hoped Cuba was still in the conference building. So he started peeking in doors, apologizing quietly whenever he stumbled across people who weren't the nation he was seeking. Finally, he found him tucked away in a quiet study like room with a fire going in the fireplace, hunched over a bunch of papers and such spread out on the table, eyebrows scrunched in thought. Grinning, Canada was about to knock to catch Cuba's attention when another set of doors to the room flew open and Russia came strolling through, looking like he was trying to conceal something behind his back.

"Cuba ~!" the tall nation called in his child-like voice as he entered, "I have something for you!"

Cuba, of course, had looked up at the loud intrusion, pulling off the thin reading glasses he only wore when he had so many papers to go through, and smiled in a way that Canada had never seen before. Perhaps it was the softness of the smile or the look in his eyes, but Canada saw something about it that he didn't often see in his fellow nations. So he remained frozen, letting things play out and hoping not to catch the attention of the other nations.

"Hola, Rusia! Que chu got for me?" Cuba asked with that smile, looking curiously at where Russia's arms disappeared behind his back.

Russia gestured for Cuba to come nearer. Cuba gave a playful look, like he was thinking about not following the command, but then Russia pouted cutely and Cuba complied with a small laugh. He got up and came around the desk to stand in front of Russia. Once the tanned nation was where Russia had wanted he grinned and revealed his gift with a flourish. Canada took a moment to wonder where he'd gotten them from.

"I brought flowers for Cuba!"

Cuba blinked in surprise, "Q…que?"

Russia's smile faded a little and he shuffled almost as if he were nervous. "Russia remembered that Cuba liked them, especially when away from home in the cold."

The look of faint surprise on Cuba's face melted into a tender smile and he accepted the small stone vase of tropical flowers, running the pad of his finger over some of the pedals. Two of the flowers were the Butterfly Lilies that were his national flower. The fragrance of them and colors of the other flowers reminded him strongly of home and the warmth of the tropical sun. After a moment, he placed the vase on the table next to him and stepped closer to Russia, cupping the larger nations flushed cheek and placing a tender, lingering kiss on Russia's lips. Russia's eyes slid closed as he pressed into the kiss, a more genuine smile tugging at his lips. His arms found their way to around Cuba's waist.

"Gracias, Ivan," Cuba whispered as the kiss finally came to an end, "I love dem. Almost as much as I do you."

Russia flushed brighter at that and hid his face in the crook of Cuba's neck, muttering for him to not say such embarrassing things. Cuba responded with something that made a smirk pull at his lips and made Russia's arms tighten around the tropical nation and kiss him again. They continued on like that, nuzzling and kissing and exchanging meaningful glances.

Canada, still watching all this from the doorway, felt rather as if he'd drunk a gallon of maple syrup straight. He was sure if much more of this went on the he was going to gag. Or get a cavity. He was debating between interrupting so he could talk to Cuba briefly before leaving the two nations alone or just skipping to the leave them alone part and talk to Cuba later when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hey Canada, did you fin…. Aw, ewwwwww! Mushy commie crap!" He clapped his gloved hand over his mouth and stepped away before Canada could smack him over the head. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Turning, he hurried off towards the nearest restroom, leaving Canada to turn back to the nations in the room with his face as red as his favorite hoodie.

"I…uh….I'm so, so sorry about that! …I, um…" he stammered out.

The two in the room had frozen at the outburst and turned towards the intrusion. Russia was glaring and muttering ominously after America. Cuba looked irritated but still just waved a hand at Canada's apology.

"Amigo, I have told chu. Don't apologize for dat guy. 's not chur fault," he said firmly, trying to mask the slight tremor in his voice.

"Right…." It made Canada's heart sink a little hearing it and realizing that this entire scene probably had roots back to the beginnings of his friend's problems with his loud brother. In the time of nations, Cuba and Russia's apparent reunion couldn't have been very long ago.

Cuba slipped his hand into Russia's and leaned back against the desk, running a tired hand through his dreads. "Did chu need something, amigo?" he tried to put on a smile for Canada.

Canada shook his head, "No… well, yes. But it can wait! I can come back later. Or you can call me when you have a moment. Or something."

"I'll give you a call alright?"

Canada nodded and noticed that Russia had stopped looking scary and had instead turned to look at him. "Canada does not want to stay? I will let you if it is important."

"Ah! No! That's alright, Russia! Really. I'll just wait for him to call me." With that he ducked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a moment waiting for his face to stop burning and let out a shaky sigh before deciding to find America. First to chew him out and then for those drinks he'd promised.

* * *

I wrote this for my girlfriend and myself. She wants me to add more so this may turn into something bigger.


End file.
